Plan Itachiego
by Sasame1990
Summary: Niepoczytalny Sasuke niszczy wioskę liścia. Tylko co wspólnego ma z tym Itachi? I Naruto? Dlaczego Sakura żyje? insynuowane jednostronne: SasuNaru, SakuSasu,


_**Długość: ok. 1.400 słów  
Gatunek: angst, drama, family, friendship, tragedy,  
Ostrzeżenia: fic z perspektywy osoby chorej psychicznie, aspołecznej  
Uwagi autora: -  
Ranga: T**_

_**Plan Itachiego**_

Jedna ręka. Druga. Gdzieś w oddali majaczyła czyjaś głowa. Czyja? Nieważne. Ważne że była.  
W mroku słychać było tylko syk czarnych płomieni, których blask pięknie kontrastował ze szkarłatem wszechobecnej krwi. Pełen chorej fascynacji uśmiech zadrgał na bladych wargach, ciągnąc ich kąciki w górę. W głowie echem odbijało się tylko jedno słowo.  
Nareszcie.  
Szedł szlakiem Victorii, podziwiając swoje dzieło, gdy nagle potknął się o coś i mało nie runął na ziemię. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, widząc truchło Karin.  
— Nawet po śmierci nie chce się odczepić — mruknął zirytowany, kopiąc z całej siły przeszkodę, by kontynuować spacer wśród stosów trupów.  
Tylko on przeżył. Był _jedynym ocalałym_. Zaśmiał się głośno, wręcz histerycznie, gdy ta myśl go uderzyła.  
Tak właśnie go nazywali, gdy był dzieckiem i żył w tej chorej, obłudnej, plugawej wiosce, z której obecnie ostały się jedynie zgliszcza. Pokiwał głową, podziwiając efekt swojej pracy.  
W końcu udało mu się dokonać zemsty, na którą tak długo czekał - Konoha Gakure przestała istnieć!  
Stanął i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się znaczeniem tych słów. Miejsce kaźni jego najbliższych, gdzie zaznał tylko bólu i cierpienia, zniknęło z powierzchni Ziemi. Za parę lat, gdy ktoś zapyta czym była Wioska Liścia, nikt nie będzie znał odpowiedzi. Westchnął z zadowolenia, gdy nagle jego uwagę przykuł błysk.  
Ciekawość zawiodła go dokładnie tam, gdzie leżał przedmiot, który uprzednio przyciągnął jego uwagę, a na widok blond włosów, sklejonych lepką, karmazynową substancją i ochraniacza, od którego odbijało się światło księżyca, zatrzymał się, i utknął wzrok w tak dziwnie bladej twarzy.  
Te oczy kiedyś były mu drogie. Jako jedyne z całej tej bezimiennej masy.  
Patrzył w nie chwilę, jednak były nieruchome, wpatrywały się bez tej znajomej emocji, którą zawsze wyrażały, gdy były skierowane na niego...tylko na niego.  
Kolory wokół zaczęły jakby blednąć, jednak przywykł do tego, podczas lat spędzonych u Gada, który tak manipulował pieczęcią, aby każdą silną emocję, nie będącą nienawiścią, przypłacił bólem, ucząc się na błędach... Ale teraz już mógł zaryzykować, nie mając nic do stracenia.  
Jeszcze chwila i usłyszy znajomy wrzask.  
Chwila...  
Ale nic nie nadchodziło.  
Poczuł się dziwnie urażony, niemal zszokowany tym, że On go ignoruje.  
— Znowu robisz wszystko, by przyciągnąć moją uwagę...Usuratonkachi? — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wypowiadając to dawno nie słyszane przezwisko, które zawsze Go prowokowało. Jednak On dalej nie odpowiadał.  
Wściekły, za jawny brak szacunku, który godził nie tylko w niego, ale i w jego rodowe imię, zderzył zaciśniętą pięść z bladą jak papier skórą. Głowa odskoczyła lekko, jednak coś przytrzymało ciało w miejscu, nie pozwalając na upadek.  
Jej ręka.  
Zgrzytnął zębami, widząc, że znowu odciąga Jego uwagę i niewiele myśląc, kataną rozłączył dwie złączone dłonie, po czym posadził Go z daleka od niej, pod drzewem, spoglądając z uśmiechem w te dziwnie puste oczy.  
Ciągle czuł coś, jakby niepokój, na wspomnienie tych splecionych palców. Po raz drugi tej nocy poczuł tępy, pulsujący ból i kontury obrazu zaczęły delikatnie się rozmywać. Uznając to za wynik zmęczenia i zbyt długiego korzystania z kekkei genkai swojego Klanu, usiadł obok Niego, wysilając wzrok, aby jak najdokładniej widzieć profil, majaczący w blasku płomieni i księżyca.  
— Już mnie nie sprowadzisz do wioski, bo jej nie ma — zaczął rozmowę ponownie, gawędziarskim tonem. — Widzisz? Uchiha zawsze osiągają swój cel. Te wszystkie płomienne przemowy o więziach, o drodze ninja... Kuso! Starałeś mi się nawet wmówić, że lepiej ode mnie znasz wolę mojego Aniki! - Ledwo powstrzymał się przed atakiem, kiedy jedyną odpowiedzią była cisza.  
Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.  
Mógł mu wygarnąć. Mógł w końcu mówić, bez obawy, że Idiota się odezwie, przerywając mu. Z jakiegoś powodu milczał, więc czemu tego nie wykorzystać?  
— Pewnie jest obrażony za to, że zniszczyłem jego wioskę. — Tak. To było wysoce prawdopodobne. — Więc...Dobe? Jakim prawem myślałeś, że wiesz lepiej ode mnie, czego chciałby Aniki?! Dlaczego zawsze przeszkadzałeś mi w realizacji moich celów?! — z każdym słowem podnosił głos, co w wszechobecnej ciszy brzmiało jak wystrzały armat - Dlaczego wierzyłeś tak w tych ludzi, którzy od dzieciństwa traktowali Cię jak śmiecia?! Czy byłeś aż takim idiotą? - Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, dławiąc się unoszącym wokół dymem. — Chciałeś chronić ludzi, którzy...ekhhmm...yhyyy... — Powoli smog stawał się nie do zniesienia, więc bez namysłu przerzucił bezwładne ciało przez ramię, kierując się poza granice czegoś, co kiedyś było wioską.  
Z każdym krokiem niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej. Takie rozmawianie z Idiotą było nienaturalne. Zwykle to on słuchał, nie dowierzając, jak można być tak naiwnym i dziecinnym...A jednak chciał usłyszeć Jego głos...  
Stanął przy bramie wejściowej, pozwalając Idiocie stanąć na nogi. Za chwilę będą daleko od przeszłości. Poszukają Itachiego...  
Złapał Go za rękę...co się stało z Jego dłonią?!  
— Młotku... chodź. — Szarpnął niecierpliwie rękaw odwiecznego pomarańczowego dresu, który w ciągu ostatnich lat zyskał nieco więcej czarnych elementów.  
Jednak On ani drgnął.  
— Więc dalej, pomimo że jej nie ma, ta wiocha jest między nami?  
Znów kierowany impulsem rozwiązał jego ochraniacz i szarpnął lekko, gdy ten nie chciał odkleić się od głowy Idioty.  
— Widzisz? Już jej nie ma... — gardło ścisnęło się przy ostatnich słowach, a świat zniknął za czarną zasłoną, gdy nagły ból w klatce piersiowej dał o sobie znać. — Mimo wszystko wolisz ją... Nie wybaczysz mi tego...  
Wyciągnął rękę, szukając po omacku jego dłoni, a gdy jej nie znalazł, postanowił stłumić rozczarowanie w sposób, który znał najlepiej. Gniewem.  
— Dobrze — warknął w końcu, odwracając się, szybko zdając sobie sprawę, że nic nie widząc, nie może iść dalej. — Zostań tu sobie, nie potrzebuję Ciebie, ani nikogo!  
Nagle stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał.  
Poczuł na ramieniu dotyk swojego ukochanego Aniki, a zaraz potem drugi...  
— Otoo-san...  
— Dobrze się spisałeś, synu — w głosie Fugaku Uchihy pobrzmiewała nieskrywana duma.  
— Otoo-san... — zdziwił się, gdy z jego własnych ust dobiegł go głos siedmioletniego chłopca  
— Wszyscy jesteśmy z Ciebie dumni, Sasuke. Cały klan. Ale ja i matka najbardziej. — Mimo że go nie widział, słyszał doskonale ton, jakim wypowiadane były te słowa i to sprawiało, że wiedział jedno.  
Było warto.  
W mroku dostrzegł dobrotliwą, piękną twarz i ten uśmiech. To mogla być tylko jedna osoba.  
— Okaa-san!  
— Hej, Ototo...Co powiesz na trening? Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę.  
Roześmiał się, ale tym razem nie był to cyniczny, chłodny, wyrachowany, ani nawet histeryczny śmiech.  
Był szczęśliwy.

— Sasuke...kun... — Młoda dziewczyna wpatrywała się ze łzami w ochach w obraz przed nią.  
Tego było za wiele. Z jej gardła wyrwał się szloch, gdy wpatrywała się zaszklonym wzrokiem w twarz osiemnastoletniego mężczyzny. Minęły może sekundy odkąd przyszła. Może to były minuty...albo godziny? Czas stanął dla niej w miejscu, powodując bolesną pustkę.  
— Sakura-chan... — Dopiero szarpnięcie za rękaw przypomniało jej, że nie jest tu sama. — Chodź... — Już chciała na niego nawrzeszczeć, że go to nie obeszło, gdy coś ją powstrzymało.  
Głos który do niej docierał nie brzmiał bynajmniej jak głos młodego chłopaka, ale zmęczonego życiem shinobi. Na opalonej twarzy widać było smutek i zrezygnowanie, ale też wyraźne cierpienie, które ze względu na nią starał się tłumić.  
— Demo...To Sa...Sasu...ke... — Jej głos łamał się, nieważne jak bardzo starała się pozostać silna. I wtedy powiedziała coś, czego nie chciała, zupełnie przypadkiem. — Naruto...Czy ty nie widzisz, co zrobiłeś?!  
Słowa odbiły się od korytarza, który wyprzedzał podziemną celę. Twarz chłopaka zamarła, a w niebieskich oczach pojawił się ból, co najmniej tak wielki, jak jej własny.  
— Naprawdę myślisz, że chciałem to zrobić? — Jego głos był bezradny, ale jednocześnie wyczuwała w nim coś zimnego. — Musiałem bronić wioski, Sakura-chan. Musiałem... — Zacisnął pięści z całej siły. — Nie mogłem mu pomóc. Gdyby tylko mi pozwolił... — Urwał, starając się stłumić poczucie winy, które, jak wiedział, miało go prześladować do końca życia.  
— Wiem — szepnęła dziewczyna. — Wiem...Ale...to...Sasuke...Sas...ke...kun... — Ponownie wstrząsnęła nią fala płaczu i blondyn wiedział, że musi ją szybko stamtąd wyprowadzić albo stanie się coś złego.  
Jednak zanim wyszedł jego wzrok spoczął na czarnowłosej postaci, uwięzionej w genjutsu, z którego nie sposób było się uwolnić. Tego samego, które wykonał właśnie on, Naruto Uzumaki, dzięki temu tajemniczemu spotkaniu z Itachim, kiedy to ten podarował mu ten dziwny dar... Przejął część zdolności starszego Uchihy.  
Potrafił manipulować rzeczywistością w percepcji człowieka.  
Czy taki właśnie był plan Itachiego, gdy poprosił go o opiekę nad swoim bratem? Czy to możliwe, że geniusz klanu Uchiha chciał, aby odciął jego Ototo od rzeczywistości tak...definitywnie?  
Skupił się na obrazie przed sobą i zauważył coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.  
Sasuke Uchiha, po raz pierwszy odkąd go znał, wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego.  
_ Taki był Twój plan, Itachi?_  
Pewnie tak.

END

Napisany kiedyś fic, zanim Sasuke się "nawrócił".


End file.
